the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
American Coalition Armed Forces
Overview: The American Coalition Armed Forces consists of the Ground Force, Air Force and Space Force. The primary role of the ACAF is the defense of Coalition territory and personnel, and the conquest of the North American continent. The ACAF is headquartered in Fortress Chicago. The ACAF Ground Force is the largest branch of the ACAF. The Ground Force draw more or less the entirety of its culture, traditions, equipment, tactics and personnel from the pre-war United States Army. Also confusingly referred to singularly as the ACAF, the American Coalition Air Force has resisted being absorbed into the Ground Force or the Space Force and acts as an intermediate and support to both. The Air Force primarily handles transportation of personnel and equipment throughout the Coalition for the Ground Force, and supports the Space Force with ground-based sensors, ICBMs and GTOMs. The ACAF maintains responsibility of controlling the skies of AmC territory with manned fighter craft and aerial drones, as well as projecting long range support and first-strike capabilities that the previous United States Air Force outclassed every other air force in the world regarding. The Space Force is an entirely new branch, and the first of its kind. While other nations have had military organizations with jurisdiction over space in the past, the ACSF is the only military in the world with actual space vessels, giving the American Coalition a leading advantage in the theater of Earth's orbit. The Space Force has more or less superseded the US Navy in its role, with its strike capabilities being expanded to space rather than being limited to the seas. The Space Force even has its own Space Marine Force, which would theoretically be used to board enemy ships and repel enemy boarders in kind. They are trained in close quarters combat and use of Manned Maneuvering Units (MMUs) for Extravehicular Combat (EVC). Unlike the European Federation, the American Coalition is not interested in equipping its personnel or adjusting its battle doctrine to fight suits. The primary adversary of the ACAF is the rogue groups and micronations that it shares the North American continent; in the event suits are encountered, the ACAF is able to call upon the services of the Phoenix Collective. However, this is the maximum extent of cooperation between both groups. The ACAF does not coordinate with the Collective or integrate them into their operations planning. Main Headquarters: Fortress Chicago: The main base of Chicago and AmC’s defence force. Fortress Chicago was built inside the ruins of the Traitor Star Destroyer that landed on Chicago after Operation Broken Arrow. The advanced technology was removed for study and replaced with pre-suitfall equivalents. Non-AmC citizens are banned from entry into Fortress Chicago. Entry by those not authorized to work inside is highly restricted. Staff Headquarters: Due to the restrictions on entry, most of the day to day work occurs here. Also located in Chicago, it appears to be a standard office building. However the entire building is on a separate power grid, water lines, and sewer lines. The building can sustain all occupants for a period of 3 weeks before internal stores run out. There is a bunker built underneath the main building. Space Force: The American Coalition Space Force (also known as the Rapid Reaction Force) was created after the Puppet attack on Chicago allowed for the salvage of advanced flight technology. Salvage work of the Puppet Star Destroyer wreck lead into the creation of the ACS Arrow Reforged. While the objective of the Space Force was to assure the ability of the Coalition to fight in space, they have also been given the responsibility of rapidly responding to crises that could affect the Coalition. Ground Forces: The American Coalition Ground Force was created in 2015, coinciding with the establishment of the American Coalition itself as a government. As with the other branches of the Coalition military, the headquarters for the Ground Forces is Fortress Chicago. Air Force: TBD. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Nations Category:North America Category:American Coalition